The New Mage
by Natissa123
Summary: A new mage has entered Magnolia. Will the mage prove to be a friend or foe? Or will the mage bring great distress to Fairy Tail and its members?
1. Chapter 1 Magnolia

*Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my fanfiction! Who is this new mage that come into town?! Continue to read and find out! ENJOY! :D*

* * *

_They were after me, they were always after me. _

I couldn't believe that my travel and running took me to the one place where I tried to avoid the most. Magnolia. I put my hood up to cover my face and brought my cloak around to cover my identity. I continued to walk through the lively, up beat town. People dancing in the streets exchanging goods and running around using magic.

_Magic. __What a pitiful thing to rank a person by. But I guess it wouldn't be the human race if we didn't have the competition of rank in our way_.

I continued, trying to find a cheap IIN to stay at.

I heard a male voice yell at the top of his lungs "ERZA! I CHALLENGE YOU! AHHHHH!" A crash came from the building I was passing by. It was a big stone building almost as tall as the church clock but not quite. There was a big banner with a mark, a guild mark to be exact. FAIRY TAIL, it read above the double wooden doors. Wouldn't surprise me that guild was always causing trouble. After minutes of walking I still couldn't find a cheap iin to room at so I decided to hold off on my search for now and find a place to sit.

I had found myself in a decent size park and I decided to sit under a tree and figure out my next plan. I stuck my bandana over my head pulling my hair in so no one could see it. I looked at my wrists both wrapped in white bandages, covering my scars I didn't want to be shown. Water drops hit my wrists, was I crying? No. I had nothing to cry about it must just be something in my eye that's all.

"excuse me?" A voice called out. I turned my head to see a man standing over me. He wore a white shirt and black slender pants. He wore goggles and a black top hat with a purple bow. He was skinny with red curly hair and held a paint brush and sketch pad.

"My name is Reedus are you okay? I saw that you were crying and I wanted to make sure. Oui." The man said, was he French?

"I am fine, thank you." I said turning my head away from him. He was kind… very kind. But he was a part of _that_ guild. I could smell it on him.

"alright, thought I would ask. Oui. Take care then!" He said walking away whistling a tune. Minutes passed as I sat alone in the park once again. The air started tensing up and knew something was about to happen….

"HEY! I heard there was some fairy tail scum that just passed by here! Lets go teach em a lesson!" a gang of 4 men and a girl ran passed me. All wearing darker clothes I noticed one of them had a guild sign on the forearm. Harpuia. I knew exactly who they were and I didn't want to get involved with them. But… they were going after that man, the nice man who asked if I was okay.

Without hesitation I got up and started running after them, keeping my hood up as I ran. Not wanting to be spotted I climbed a ladder on the side of one shop and ran on the roofs after the dark guild members. I saw them running through the crowds of people, I looked ahead and saw the white shirt man named Reedus walking, still whistling on his way, it looked like, back to the his guild.

They got closer and closer to him when only a few feet apart one of the Harpuia members threw a small bomb blaster a bit ahead of the man. He stopped and turned around in shock that he was under attack. The girl got another bomb and threw it towards him. Time started slowing down, if I was going to do something it had to be now. So I jumped off the roof.


	2. Chapter 2 Identity

*well who do you think this cloaked person is?! O.o Pretty exciting huh? Let me know what you think of the story! would love to have feedback to make the other chapters even better! Thanks and Enjoy!***

* * *

Reedus POV:

_I felt pretty content with the painting I had done today. _Whistling my favorite tune as I headed back towards the gild._ I wonder if Natsu apologized to Carla yet for what he did yesterday?_ Trailing off into thought.

I started hearing running foot steps towards my direction and realized something wasn't right. A small explosion to my left went off and I turned only to see 5 mages in front of me. This was turning out not to be my day. The girl mage had what looked to be a bomb in her hand, they looked like they were looking for a fight. I stood there not knowing what to do,_ do I fight? I would probably end up getting hurt since I was so out numbered. I was to far away from the guild to call for help either._

In surprise a dark cloaked figure landed right in front of me facing the dark guild members.

"Are you alright?" The cloaked figure asked. The voice sounded familiar and I remembered it was the person from the park a few minutes back.

"Oui." I said in shock. _Was this person protecting me?_

"Good. Stay back then." The cloaked person said with such demand. I just simply nodded and stepped back a few paces.

"Hey! Listen we don't want to pick a fight with you we just want to teach those fairy tail scums a lesson not to mess with us. So why don't you just step out of the way nicely so we don't have to hurt you." The girl said with a large evil grin creeping on her face. The cloaked person didn't budge, didn't reply.

"Hey! Are you even listening to us punk?" One of the other members yelled out. Still no response from the person in front of me. _What was he doing?_

"Looks like this is going to be more fun then we thought boys!" The girl said as she threw the bomb she had in her hand at the man in front of me. With such precision and stealth the cloaked man jumped up in the air kicked the bomb and sent it straight back towards the gang and landed safely on the ground. I stood there in shock watching this all happen, he was stronger then he looked that's for sure.

One of the dark members, a man, came running up with his fist, he looked super strong and there was no way that the guy in front of me was going to get away from him. But again I was wrong. He dodged every punch and kick the guy sent his way. Until finally the cloaked man grabbed his fist in mid punch and sent him flying into the building next to us.

The cloaked man kneeled and stuck one hand on the ground making the earth below us shake a bit until a crater where the rest of the guild members stood formed and swallowed them in. He was an earth mage, I had never seen anything so powerful like that besides gajeel or gildarts.

"Wow that was amazing!" I said as I stepped forward to thank the man in the cloak.

"wait. There is still one more." The cloaked person said as he put his hand out to the side to stop me from coming any closer.

"You are powerful earth child. But not powerful enough to defeat me in one blow like my comrades. What is your name anyway? You seem familiar." An older man in his late 30's stood in front of the crater his hair was short and gray. His body was well built and he had eyes like a tiger, fierce. "my name is Amun."

"The wind mage. Member of Harpuia, the dark guild. No special rank. Yet very powerful within the guild." The cloaked man said

"So you have done your homework I see. Now who are you?" He asked stepping a few steps forward. The cloaked man went into a battle stance.

"names do not matter in a situation like this. You threaten the safety of this man and I will hurt you." He said.

_The safety…. Of me? Why was he protecting me? Was it because I asked him if he was okay? It didn't make much sense._

"that's not very polite, since I told you my name now is it?" He lifted a hand in front of him and a strong gust of wind blew around us. I looked up seeing a bandana fly up into the blue sky. The cloaked persons hood had fallen off and what looked like to he his scarf as well. My mouth fell right open looking at him.

It wasn't a him at all it was a girl behind the cloak. She had long brown wavy hair down to her mid back and her bangs were braided and tied around her head. Her cloak had fallen off and she was wearing a grey short sleeve dress with a black bow tied in the back. The skirt was about finger tip length and she wore grey leggings with black boots that went half way up to the knees. She also had two white bandages wrapped around both her wrists. She had a sword holster on her left side and a silver star necklace around her neck. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown she looked to be in her teen years, 18 probably.

"I should of known…. Terra Emerenson. Every dark guild is after you and yet here you are, finally we found you." Amun said

_I couldn't believe my ears, every dark guild was after this girl? What was so special about this girl that they wanted with her?!_

"Enough talk Amun." She screamed and charged right at him with her sword. He used an air spell to cast around him to lock him in a air tight seal. Her sword swung back and she doubled back probably recalculating her next move. She charges again punching at the air wall trying to break through.

"it's not use Terra dear you will just tire yourself out before you can break this never ending wall!" Amun said laughing. She stepped back a few feet glaring at him.

"Your such a coward." She spoke bowing her head a bit. "hiding behind your wall of wind. Pathetic." She kneeled to the ground once again but this time putting both hands towards the ground. She whispered something under her breath so we couldn't hear and the ground began to shake again. Few seconds later the ground came up and enclosed Amun leaving only his head free of the grounds grasp. The wall of wind disappeared and Amun started cursing trying to escape.

"What have you done to me you bastard! I will avenge my guild you wait and see!" He continued to struggle. Terra got up off the ground and walked over to wear Amun was encased.

"Your pathetic." She said as she punched him in the face knocking him completely out. She turned to face me and picked up her cloak to put it back on.

"are you alright Reedus?" She asked breathing heavily like she was exhausted.

" Oui. But are you…" I said but was cut off.

"Good. I'm glad." She said as she closed her eyes and completely collapsed in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3 Please Stay

**How is everyone liking the story? I know the chapters are a bit short but I'm just kind of writing as I'm going! So I hope you like it!**

* * *

Terra's POV:

"_Terra! Terra! Oh god! Someone!" Reedus exclaimed. I felt like we were moving, closer and closer I could the sounds of people laughing, there joyous voices ringing within my ears. Some doors were opened and silence filled the room, A few gasps here and there._

"_Please someone help. She just collapsed. Please!" Reedus sounded more and more urgent. _

"_I'll go get the master!" A girl said as her footsteps got quieter and quieter. _

"_Reedus who is she?" A female voice asked she sounded close._

"_She…. She saved me. Oui." He said. I could feel his sadness emanating from his body. Did he really care that I was okay? I could smell a new person entering the room._

"_mater! Master! Please you have to help her! Shes hurt! Please!" reedus yelled running over towards the new smell. _

"_Take her to the infirmary. Wendy please help reedus anyway you can." an older mans voice said._

I blacked out.

* * *

As I came to I heard the familiar tune Reedus would sing when he was walking. Was he close by?

My eyes fluttered open and I could see the white ceiling above me and feel the warmth of the sun coming through the window next to me.

"Your awake. I'm so glad, how are you feeling?" Reedus said he was drawing on his sketch pad.

I cleared my throat. "I'm better, thank you."

"I'm glad. You had me worried when you collapsed after the fight. I hope you don't mind but I wanted to draw you since I saw you in the park. You looked so mysterious but you looked like you wanted to be alone." He continued sketching as he talked when he finished he turned the sketch around. It was me, lying in the bed, sleeping. My hair was all around my face and I looked…. Peaceful. "Well do you like it?"

"it's a wonderful drawing." I said staring at it. "Reedus is it?"

"What?" He looked at me with confusion.

"Your name, its Reedus right?" I asked looking up at him

"Oui. It is, Reedus Jonah. And yours is Terra Emeranson, correct?"

"Yes that is." I looked out the window and saw the blue sky and some birds flying around the town. "Where am I?"

"Your at Fairy Tail, in the infirmry. I brought you hear when you collapsed and had Wendy healed you. She's a powerful sky dragon slayer with amazing healing power."

_Dragon Slayer. There was one…. Here?_

"Thank you, I appreciate everything you have done for me." I said trying to sit up. I saw some bandages on my hands and proceeded to take them off.

"No, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't stepped in I would have been slaughtered." Reedus said as he looked down at the sketch pad on his lap.

"It's the least I can do to help." I said putting a hand on his knee. "Besides I had a score to settle with those jerks anyway." After I took the bandages off I rubbed the ones on my wrists.

"Aren't you going to take those ones off?" Reedus asked looking at them.

"No. Its to cover up some old scars from my past that I would rather not show." I said I swung my feet towards the side of the bed and tried to stand up.

"Are you leaving?" He asked

"Probably." I grabbed my cloak on the other side of the room.

"Where will you go? Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No, not really. I'm just a traveling mage."

"So you aren't from around here then?"

"I am not."

"Why don't you stay here for a few days! I'm sure the master wouldn't mind and it will give you a chance to heal up properly too! Please let me repay you for your kindness you showed to me!" He said as he got up to face me.

"I don't know Reedus, it would be to dangerous for me to stay in one spot to long." I said looking down at my raged old boots.

"Please at least for a few days. " He begged.

"Alright, if your master says its okay then sure only a couple." I gave in. If this man's wish was to repay me for said kindness that I showed him then fine. But if it brought any of them sorrow or pain, I am not being held responsible.

"Oui! Yes! I would love for you to meet everyone they are so kind." He said "come follow me to the mess hall!"

Reedus grabbed his sketch book and pencil and I followed him straight through the door. The hall was a bit darker then the room I was originally in. Finally we entered the light of the mess hall. It was pretty lively with all kinds of mages and wizards, I could smell all kinds. There was a pink haired with a white scarf and black haired wizards who had only his underwear on fighting on top of a table with a blonde haired girl yelling at them to quit. Most of the guilds attention where on those three. They were making complete idiots of themselves.

"Reedus." I said

"Oui?"

"Is this guild always like this?" I asked standing right behind him, yet able to see everything going on. It was crazy but something I have never experienced in a long time.

"OUI!" "Terra welcome to Fairy Tail!" Reedus exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Guild

**Whooo! The story is kinda slow right now but just wait till the end of this chapter! It's about to get heated! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!***

* * *

_I didn't want that much attention but when Reedus said Welcome to Fairy Tail everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked right at us. Awkward…._

"So Reedus this is your new little friend huh, I'm glad she's finally awake!?" A voice came from behind me. I screamed and jumped not expecting anyone to be behind us. I turned around to see a little old man with his hands behind his back standing right next to Reedus. He was short with black eyes, he had a white mustache and a little bit of white hair left on the outer rims of his head.

"Ah! Master Makarov! Didn't see you there…. This is Terra Emeranson! Terra this is our master Makarov." Reedus said

I bowed my head, "It is nice to meet you sir. Thank you so much for taking me in and caring for me." I said

"Ah child, its all well it's the least I could do for saving one of my children." He said smiling up at me.

"It was no problem I did what I had to do." I looked down at my feet again. Reedus was right these people are nice.

"Make yourself at home child, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to." Master Makarov said as he walked over to the bar and talked to a girl with white hair and a pink dress.

"Here let me introduce you to everyone." Reedus said he grabbed on to my wrist and dragged me around the entire guild, I learned everyone's names, origins, magic powers and the different teams that each people were affiliated with. Apparently the most famous of the teams was Team Natsu consistent of 5 members, Nastu Draganeel a fire dragon slayer, Erza Scarlet a reequip mage, Gray Fullbuster an ice maker mage, Lucy Heartfillia a celestial spirit mage and Happy the Exceed, also known as the talking blue cat.

'_Not only did they have one dragon slayer, but they actually have THREE in there guild. How is that even possible….' I thought to myself. _

"Hey Terra can I ask you a question?" Natsu, sitting across from me and Reedus at a table drinking some juice mentioned.

"Uh.. Ya sure." I said, shaking off my thought bubble I was having.

"Can you tell us about yourself? I mean you've heard, now all about us, I'm just curious." Natsu said sipping some of his drink. Everyone at our table nodded and agreed with what he had to say.

"Wow Natsu that was one of the smarter things I've heard you ask in a while. Has the flames finally depleted out of your brain?" Gray said as he too started sipping some of his drink.

"Gray…. Your clothes…."Lucy mentioned face palming her forehead and shaking her head. She looked pretty embarrassed to be sitting right next to him. Gray jumped a bit out of his seat and stared down at his bear chest and legs… apparently this was natural for him because he went back to just sipping his juice looking around for I'm hoping his clothes went.

"So what ice boy? At least I don't strip randomly!" Natsu said crossing his arms and giving him a one eyed look.

"Well at least I'm not a fire eating, pink haired, idiot!" Gray said invading Lucy's personal space to get closer to Natsu's face.

"You wanna go you, Icey dumb ass!" Natsu screamed touching his forehead to gray's.

"Now you guys knock it off! Seriously I don't want to be in the middle of this!" Lucy persisted waving her arms in the air, trying to escape the two mages who were about to battle it out right there.

"HEY! Both of you CUT IT OUT! I want to hear Terra's story!" Erza screamed as she hit the table and got up. "Don't make me come over there and beat the living crap at of you." Erza seriously looked scary as hell! I would not want to get on her bad side. Both boys quickly went back to there seats and twiddled there thumbs under the table giving each other dirty looks here and there. I couldn't help but giggle a bit, thinking that this was the strongest team in fairy tail, and yet two of them need a babysitter to monitor there behavior.

"Please tell us your story Terra!" Reedus said as he stuck a glass of water in front of me. I took a small sip of it and put it down. Everyone at the table were at the edges of there seats waiting in anticipation for my story. It seemed that the entire guild had hushed down to try and hear my story. It was quite embarrassing to have such an audience for something so personal but I guess I couldn't escape it now. Sooner or later it would have to come out.

"Well, here it goes….." I said under my breath. Looking at my glass, I took out my small pocket knife and slammed it straight into the table. "It all began where I was born.


	5. Chapter 5 Terra's Story

**Here we go guys! Finally you can hear Terra's Breath taking story of survival, hardship and adventure! Though is she telling the truth about everything? Keep reading to find out! :D ENJOY!*****

* * *

"I was born in a small kingdom far west from here called the western kingdom. It was located past the dark forest at the edge of Fiore." I said

"Wait like past the national council branch?!" Natsu exclaimed

"And past the capital crocus!" Happy exclaimed after.

"Would you both shut up and stop interrupting!" Cana said from the bar drinking a barel of booze.

"Haha. Yes Natsu, happy. The kingdom consisted of maybe 1,000 or more people, mages and humans alike. We didn't have a guild, a couple of schools, a church, a magic shop, the castle where the king and queen of the kingdom lived and the market place where most of the profit of our town came from. The kingdom made most of there profits also from blacksmiths and the coal mines near the forests. Though we did have a few farms to put food on the table, but we also imported most goods, and food in from a neighboring coastal kingdom a days boat ride there. It was to dangerous to travel through the forests most of the time during the night so we traveled mostly along the coast line by boat. I lived with my mother Caitlyn, my father Bruce and older brother, Darius. Both me and my brother were born with magic in our blood, he could use molding magic and I was born with light magic…"

"But wait I thought you used earth magic…?" Natsu questioned. Cana decided she didn't take to lightly in his interruption and threw an empty barrel at his head making him fall off his seat. "HEY! What was that for!" He got up and sat back down.

"Stop interrupting Natsu." Erza said giving him the most evilest looks ever. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and then looked down at the table sad that his question wasn't answered yet.

"Please continue." Erza said as she sat back down and looked at me to continue.

" _(cough)_ as I was saying. I was born with the ability to manipulate light. Both my brother and I trained with the magic elder in our town so we could get better, along with many other young kids who could use magic as well. One day though a blind elder man came through the forest and into the kingdom requesting the company of one child to come with him so that his master could train them in a special kind of magic ability. At noon the next day he would be back to choose one child who was fit enough and he requested that all the children between 5 and 18 to line up by age. So the next day we all lined up and he returned to pick one of us. He apparently had special senses to tell who was fit enough to be able to hold this special magic ability because he took a long time to decide. I was only 5 and my brother was 8 at the time, all the parents were standing a few feet away from the line cowering because they didn't want there child to be the one picked and leave forever. But our magic elder assured us that this was no hoax and that the child would return one day and be more powerful then ever."

"After what seemed like forever, the blind man finally picked someone, and that person was me." I said twirling my knife around on the table. Gray who was drinking his water spit it out of his mouth when I said me, right at Juvia. She wasn't very happy that he did that but then again she was a rain women so it probably didn't effect her much. I continued on with my story anyway...

"My parents were heart broken but they knew that what was done, was done and that I was the chosen one. My brother was devastated it wasn't him but was more upset that I was leaving his protection. I went with the blind man through the dark forest that day and into the mountains where his master trained me in a secret magic, where here I also learned earth magic as well. I was gone for 7 years training with his master, now my master. He told me the day on my 12th birthday that my training had been completed and that I am to return home. But I would never see her again, I was heart broken because she had become my second mother." Natsu stuck his hand up like he was in a classroom wanting to ask a question. "And yes she was a girl, Natsu." He quickly put his hand down.

"We said our goodbyes and I made my few day journey home. The kingdom hadn't changed much when I had returned and I got many weird looks from people but then again they probably didn't recognize me since I was gone for so long. I found my brother training with the elder magic women, I told them that it was nice to see them again, but he didn't recognized me and asked who I was... the elder women said that it was nice to see me, using my name of course. He burst into tears and hugged me and dragged my back to the castle to see my parents." Natsu raised his hand again.

"What is it Natsu…?" I asked him interrupting my story again everyone looked a little displeased that I stopped the story again.

"Did you guys live in the castle with the queen and the king?" Natsu asked. Everyone stopped and was also curious about my previous statement. _Looks like I forgot to leave out that part…._

"No Natsu, my parents were the king and queen. Did I forget to mention that?" I said looking up at the ceiling as if to remember. Almost everyone in the guild looked stunned or fell off there chair in disbelief that I my parents were king and queen.

"Anyway can I continue?" I asked everyone shook there heads yes as they got on the edges of there seats more keen to listening in.

"My brother, by the time I had returned, had mastered molding magic and was taking on illusion and light magic as well now. A few years had passed and peace had settled within the Western Kingdom, I was mastering my light magic and testing my skills in doll magic. I was deemed the most powerful mage in the kingdom and could protect the kingdom under any circumstances. Until one night where are kingdom was attacked by a dark guild from the eastern side of Fiore. They had heard that there was a very powerful mage in this kingdom and wanted to kidnap and use that power for there machines to take over other towns, they were after me. They had managed to infiltrate our barriers and warriors, burning our houses and killing our livestock. Hurting anyone in there path to me, including my mother and father…. I was 14 when they perished at the dark guilds hand. My brother promised to get me to a safer place as we escaped the castle unseen. We knew they were after me so we just ran through town watching men getting beaten in front of there families, peoples houses being burnt, there were many deaths that night. I told my brother that I wanted to fight and help but he told me it was to dangerous and if I tried to I might end up getting kidnapped. We ran out of the kingdoms gates and up a hill towards the dark forest he told me to run to the train station on the other side of the forest and that he would meet me there at noon so we could get on the train and leave so the dark guild could never find me. He said he had to try to help the people escape the best he could. So I agreed and ran throughout the night to the train station. The dark forest didn't bother me anymore since I knew I could care for myself using my light magic. I waited over two days for my brother to show up to come and get me but he never did. So I left without him, I knew he would be okay because he had the towns people with him. But I just knew that guild would be back looking for me so I couldn't stay at my home any longer."

"So I asked the ticket man that if my brother would come looking for me to give him a letter I had written him saying that I was leaving on my own and sorry that I couldn't protect our kingdom. I left on the next train and traveled all over Fiore living day by day. I was on the run for three whole years until one day my brother mysteriously found me and told me he wanted me to come home. He said that they could better protect me now and that they didn't care if I wasn't able to protect them that they forgave me. He missed me and wanted me home. so I trusted him and went back to the kingdom with him. He was, after all the king now and how could you not trust your own brother and king right? Wrong. I was so Wrong." I said stabbing the knife into the table again.

"My brother had formed a magic elder council in the kingdom after they re-built and they had voted on bringing me home safe and sound. But protecting me, my brother, my own brother put me under a sleeping, illusion spell for three years and kept me under the castle in a cellar to where only him or the elder council were able to get to. I still aged seeing as though I was in an illusion world for three years, on my 18th birthday I finally realized something wasn't right and I had finally cracked the magic illusion spell I was under. Sirens sounded all through out the castle, probably since I had awoken from my three year nap. I ran through town trying to escape and I saw my brother at the gate waiting for me. I told him to get out of my way and that he was my enemy for betraying and lying to me like he did. He said it was only to protect me from harm, but I told him that it was worse then death itself to be trapped like that for so long. I used my doll magic to encase him in a tree until I had gotten far enough away to escape. The dark guild found out that I had escaped my brothers imprisonment and have been after me ever since, and my brother… I'm pretty sure he's after me as well. Sending his best people after me to try and bring me back to that hell hole I once called home." I looked around the guild, it was completely silent everyone looked at me with expressionless faces wanting to hear more, it was like I was reading them a fairy tail (no pun intended) with a horrific ending.

"I've been on the run for over a year now…" I rubbed my left wrist where the white bandage still was. "And that's where I all of you come in. A few days ago I came back into town and that's where Reedus found me and I helped him. And that's also why most of the dark guilds are after me right now… and my brother." I said putting my head to the table as a sighed a big relief. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Reedus smiling at me.

"Hey, don't worry about anything Terra were here for you. Even though we all just met you we consider you family. We have all had our hard ships and know exactly what your going through but don't worry we'll protect you and fight by your side if danger is near." Erza said standing right to the other side of me.

"Oui!" Reedus said.

"YA!" Everyone said in unison.

_Maybe I did make the right choice coming back to this town after all those years ago… _I thought to myself as I saw the smiles of everyone around me, my new family.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Discovered

** Hey everyone! here is a little different point of view of what is going on in the guild after Terra's story was revealed! ENJOY! :D***

* * *

3rd party POV:

"Well I'm going out for a bit to roam around the town. I'll be back in a couple of hours" Terra said as she waved at everyone and walked out the front double doors.

"Hey Natsu didn't something seem a little strange about Terra's story?" Lucy said as she walked over to the bar where Mirajane and Natsu were at.

"I don't know, what do you mean by strange? I know she smelled a bit weird since she first got here but… other then that I haven't noticed anything." Natsu said.

"Well her story, how she trained in the mountains for years with her master, and then when her master disappeared it was seven years ago…" Lucy said re-calling the story that was told not more than an hour ago. "An she didn't say what kind of earth magic either…. Do you think…" She trailed off in thought

"That does make sense I mean why else would a dark guild want a powerful wizard anyway to use in there magic machine?" Levy said as she sat next to Lucy. "What I don't get is when she traveled around those three years she didn't once mention what she was doing or where exactly she went, yet her entire story was so detailed, she could be hiding something from us."

"What's with those bandages on her wrist to? That's a little odd as well?" Gray said from across the guild.

"Gray-sama… your clothes." Juvia said putting her hands over her eyes.

"BWAHH!" Gray screamed trying to find his clothes on the floor again.

"Those are all valid points, maybe we should just keep an eye on her, just to make sure she isn't trying betray us or anything." Levy said with concern. "she seems really nice, even though she has been through a lot but there are just to many unanswered questions to her story."

Reedus sitting in the corner of the guild painting a picture of everyone stopped to look at everyone discussing his new friend. He felt… weird, almost gross, that his friends were talking about Terra behind her back, but then again they did have a point. He refused to take part in any rough talk though about his new friend. At least he trusted her…. He thought to himself as a grin washed over his face as he continued to paint.

"For now things should continue to be as normal as possible, don't address any of these concerns to her but keep an eye on her when your near her. Just be careful." Erza said to everyone as she walked over to Grey's coat and picked it up for him.

Reedus looked one of his new drawings he made while Terra was telling her story. It was of her smiling, Something he cherished most. Was he developing deeper feelings for her? He cared for her safety against the people after her and loved to see her smile and giggle. Even if he only knew her for a few days it felt like they knew each other forever…

"Wait. Didn't Terra say something about coming back into town? Which means she's been here before…" Levy said she looked like she had an idea or a hypothesis. "Her wrists…. Showed scars of her past…." Levy went off in thought mumbling to herself.

Reedus didn't think it was plausible, she told him herself she had never been to this town before… but then again she said she traveled all over Fiore so maybe she just passed through here? It was to much weird for him to think about so he continued painting care free.

"I have to go to the library! I might be on to something!" Levy said as she jumped off her chair and ran towards the fairy tail library. She knew she had something,… something good to dig up about Terra.

Gajeel Leaned up against the corner wall watching the blue haired girl run into the library. It made him smile to see her all worked up about silly stuff. "I think I'll go help book worm in case she need help." He said walking slowly after her. Everyone looked at him, it was weird for Gajeel to offer his help, especially since they all knew he had a crush on her and hated to show it. For now though everyone one else was left to do what they pleased with the day.

* * *

Levy's POV:

I looked at all the books that were on the shelf and found the section I was looking for. Fairy Tail Member records Section. There were so many books I didn't even know where to begin… I grabbed a book and started looking through seeing if there was anything about an earth mage or any mysterious girls that looked like Terra.

"Hey book worm need any help?" A male voice said. I turned to see my good friend Gajeel standing in the doorway, a small blush came over me but I tried to hide it as much as I could.

"Uh, ya! Sure! If you want to look through those stacks of pictures and see if you see anyone that looks like a younger version of Terra that would be a big help!" I said Smiling at him as he walked over and sat on a set of steps. He picked up a photo and started his search as well as I continued mine.

After hours of searching through pictures and books I only found one entry of a new member, named scratched out with some kind of sharp object dating back almost 5 years ago. But it still wasn't proof enough that we had found anything against her. Gajeel still had stacks of photos to look though and I went through all the record books dating back 7 years ago. I sat in frustration trying to think of any other kind of records… then it hit me, Reedus's paintings.

"I'll be right back Gajeel!" I said running up to the main floor of the guild.

"Wait! What the heck!" Gajeel said as he sighed a big sighed. I saw that Reedus was still in the same spot I left him a few hours ago. Mostly everyone went home already and there was no sign of Terra anywhere in the guild.

"Reedus! Reedus! I have a question for you!" I said standing in front of him.

"Oui?" He replied.

"Do you keep all of your drawings and paintings?" I asked

"Oui," He said continuing his painting.

"Would you mind if I went through some of them? I'm looking for a specific one!" I said having as much begging in my voice as I could.

"Um, yea sure, I keep most of them in a storage room here in the guild. Master is letting me use since I tend to paint a lot of the members anyway." He said as he got up from his painting and walked what seemed to be towards the infirmary. He took a sharp right away from the infirmary and towards the masters office. There was a door to the left of us, in front of us I remember was the masters office and to the right is the stairs to the library. He opened the door that was on our left and we both walked in there was a single window in the room. It was a larger room with two desks and chairs and many shelf's and book cases full of what looked to be rolled up paintings and pictures. Many where hanging on the wall but others were sprawled on the desks and chairs around the room. It was every painters haven in that room.

"Just please be careful to not rip any of them or touch the center painted area's it will stain them. Your welcome to look at any and every painting here." He said with a smile and walked back into the mess hall area. I spent the entire night looking through each one of Reedus's paintings and drawings. Some were truly magnificent of the guild members, he was truly a great artist. One particular drawing caught my eye though. It was of the younger members together they were all posed together, Reedus excluded of course since he did the drawing, but in the very corner of the guild a girl in her teen years with brown hair and a black cloak stood in the corner watching everyone else. I couldn't find another drawing with the girl in it but it was still good enough for me. It was dated back 5 years ago!

I ran out of the room with the drawing in hand down to wear Gajeel was still working in the library.

"Gajeel I found something!" I said running up to him. He had one picture in his hand that he was staring at.

"I think I found something to…" He said with a shocked tone in his voice.

* * *

**Wonder what they could of found! :O Let me know what you think below! The next chapter is chapter 7 secretes Revealed! WHOOO ITS GETTING GOOD!***


	7. Chapter 7 A Revealing Fight

**Whoa! OKay Here we go! Levy and Gajeel found something on Terra! But is it enough evidence to prove she was lying to the guild? O.o LETS FIND OUT! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Terra POV:**

It was really nice of Master Makarov to let me stay in there guest room the guild for the night. I hadn't slept that good in a year or so. I looked outside the window and the sun was shinning but clouds started to cover over the blue sky, maybe it was going to rain today? I had been thinking all night about keeping my secrets from them. But I had finally decided that I wasn't going to hide it anymore, I was going to tell them all right now! I stuck my boots on and threw on my grey dress, which Mirajane was nice enough to wash for me last night. I walked out the door and down the hall way towards the mess hall. It sounded like people were there but it wasn't as rowdy as it usually was.

"…I know she's hiding something guys. This is proof enough here!" I heard a female voice say it almost sounded like Levy-chan. I creped closer to the entrance of the hall but stayed in the shadows to hear what they were talking about.

"…I mean you think she would tell us that she was here 6 years ago right?" Another female voice said back, that one was definitely Lucy.

"Everyone is entitled to keep certain things to themselves but it looked like she was so close to him. It doesn't make sense why should would try hide it now?" Erza said, I just knew they were talking about my secret, they were trying to dig up my secret all night last night. What exactly did they find on me? I felt sorrow and anger rise through my chest, how could they not trust me? Did they even consider me family anymore? Only because I kept a few secrets from them they would try to get rid of me?

"Why don't we just ask her guys? Isn't that just the better solution then sneaking around?" Natsu said

"If she didn't tell us before she isn't just going to tell us now, you flame brain idiot." Gray said

"What did you call me ice weasel?!" Natsu screamed

"Cut it out guys we need to stay focused here." Levy said

"Do you really think she could be a dragon slayer?" Wendy said

"it makes more sense then just a regular earth mage, I mean her master left her 7 years ago, which would be 7,7,X777?" Carla said

"You guys, maybe we should just wait for her to tell us… it's not very nice to talk about people behind there back. Besides there has to be a logical explanation for her not saying what she wanted to." Reedus said.

Even Reedus was there, my one true friend here. I felt tears streaming down my cheek.

"My Dear Terra, is everything alright?" I heard a voice next to me. It was Master Makarov, he looked up at me with concern. I wonder how long he was standing there for?

"Yes…" I said chocking out words to say without bursting into a sob. "I'm fine excuse me." I said I wiped my face in my elbow as I ran through the mess hall. The entire hall got silent as they saw my running out the door. I pushed open the wooden doors and ran outside, it started raining lightly outside. A few feet away from the guild I bumped into a person and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't looking where I was going. Please forgive me." I said brushing myself off as I went to look at the man I ran into. He was huge, the size of 4 men put together in one. His eyes where black as a dark pit and his hair was a short cut off brown style. He wore all black and around him emanated a dark aura. He had a guild mark on his right cheek, Dark Unicorn. I stumbled back a bit but I didn't have anywhere to go.

"looks like our job just got a whole lot easier." The dark man said as he grabbed my hand and lifted me up in the air. I was caught, I didn't know what else to do so I screamed.

* * *

**3rd Party POV:**

"You guys, maybe we should just wait for her to tell us… it's not very nice to talk about people behind there back. Besides there has to be a logical explanation for her not saying what she wanted to." Reedus said he had a sick feeling in his stomach about all this talking about Terra's secrets. It just didn't feel right.

There was running foot steps over towards the bar, everyone turned to look. Terra had her elbow in her face as she ran towards the door. Tears flew away from her eyes as she ran. Everyone was shocked to see her crying.

_Did she hear everything we were talking about? Erza thought to herself. Almost everyone had the same thought. _

"I'm sorry guys I think I messed up." Levy said as she sat down in her chair and put her hands in her face.

"I'll go after her." Reedus said as he got up from his spot.

"No, give her some time to cool down, she just needs some time to think." Master Makarov said as he went to sit on a bar stool.

"But master…." Reedus said as he looked at him with worry on his face.

A loud high pitched scream came from outside the guild doors. Everyone jumped and looked at each other wondering what they should do.

"Terra….!" Reedus said as he ran out the door. Everyone else followed behind him but stopped a few feet right outside the guild doors. They all watched in horror as they saw Terra being held by her right arm in the air by a giant dark guild member.

"Looks like we have company after all guys." As he gave out a large evil chuckle. "Hold this twinky." He said as he through Terra through the air behind him and another man caught her. "My name is Ovar. I specialize in Draining Magic from Dark Unicorn, no one has ever defeated me." He said as he crossed his arms and a creepy smile crossed his face.

"Looks like today is my lucky day then. I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he punched into his own hand, the rain continued to drizzle down on them all.

"No one hurts our family and gets away with it!" Erza screamed at them as she got into a ready stance with one of her swords. Reedus looked through the crowd of dark guild members and saw that Terra had come to, she was being held from behind by one of the guild members she bowed her head and he couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was the rain.

"Do you guys really consider me family?" Terra blurted out, everyone went silent.

"Of course we do Terra! You're a part of our guild! I'm sorry I, we ever doubted you!" Levy screamed out. Tears started streaming out of her eyes she was truly sorry.

"Save your apology Levy, there's no need for it you have nothing to apologize for!" Terra said everyone could feel a bright warm hearted energy starting to emanate around her. "It's ass kicking time!" She yelled as she turned around and started punching anyone who came within a foot of her.

"YA!" Everyone screamed and ran towards the dark guild members. In no time a full out war broke out between fairy tail and dark unicorn. Natsu and Erza had focused there energy on trying to defeat Ovar while everyone else took on the other members that came. Terra was running through the crowd she was looking for Reedus making sure he was okay. She heard a battle cry coming from her right side and turned to see the man they called Twinky swinging a two knifes right towards her. She moved over just barely missing the blades.

"Your not getting away from me again Princess." He said with the evil eye stare going on. He picked up the sword again, he didn't use magic why didn't he? Terra thought to herself anticipating her next move. He swung both knifes at her over and over again, she jumped and dodged each attack. After several missed attacks she found herself up agains the guild wall with this crazy mad man a few feet away from her both were heavily breathing staring at each other. Twinky jumped in the air pulling his blades above his head as he came down he sliced the blades in an X formation right at Terra. All she could do was put her arms up, something wasn't right with in her. Her magic wasn't working right so all she could do was defend herself but she was so exhausted to move.

As Twinky landed a fireball made its way towards him, hitting him straight in the head knocking him out cold. As Terra opened her eyes the bandages on her wrists slowly started falling off. She fell to her knees in shock as the rain drenched her once covered scars. She looked at both inner wrist, one was a golden crescent moon with a star in between each ends, representing her royal family birth right. On the right inner wrist was a grey fairy tail mark, both marks now had a slash through each from the blade but both were visible to the world now. She could hide no more who she was.


	8. Chapter 8 It's an Ambush!

*** Oh man! The story finally is picking up! Whats going to happen in this part of the fight!? Continue and read on with the story. Hope you all are enjoying the story! Thanks again for reading!***

* * *

Shock set into her cold wet skin, Re-living the memories that she ran from for so many years. So much pain and suffering mixed in with the wonderful memories of both her families. Terra could feel her magical power grow stronger out of rage and sorrow. A green aura of magic engulfed her body as she sat on the ground looking at her marks.

"Terra! Terra snap out of it!" Lucy came over and started shaking the earth mage out of her shocked state. She looked up at the celestial mages face concern was all over her face. The rain poured down as lightning struck the grey sky. The aura disappeared and she started feeling a bit weaker then before. "Reedus! Reedus!" Lucy yelled grabbing my right hand as she looked behind her for him.

"Oui!" He said appearing out of no where next to Lucy.

"Take her inside the guild and protect her. We will finish up out here." Lucy said as she let go of Terra's hand and ran off into battle again. Reedus picked Terra up and carried her through the guild doors out of the rain.

"Lucy…" Terra whispered as she looked back at the battle in front of the guild. Small colorful magic circles littered the streets from the all the mages fighting for there lives. Reedus set Terra on the end of a table top, you could hear explosions of magic going on outside the guild. Reedus paced around the guild hall he seemed pretty nervous not sure really what to do. Terra sat at the end of the table top clutching to the table holding back the tears and anger building up inside of her.

"I'm sorry…" Reedus heard Terra whisper under her breath. She repeated herself again and Reedus stopped and looked at her from across the way. Tears started dripping from her eyes as she said over and over that she was sorry. She put her hands to her face as she started sobbing. "I'm SO sorry!" She yelled as she chocked through the sobs and tears.

"Terra." Reedus said as he walked over and hugged her. She was surprised by this sudden gesture. He was hugging her, she didn't deserve his hug.

"I'm so sorry Reedus." Terra said again continuing to cry into her hands.

"Terra. Look at me." He said as he pulled away from his hug. The earth mage looked up at him with shock from the strict tone in his voice. "You have nothing to be sorry for Terra. Family fights for each other. That's what we do!" He grabbed her right wrist showing the grey guild mark he noticed earlier. "This mark proves to us all that you are in fact our family! Let us fight for you, let us protect you Terra. Just like when you joined the guild 6 years ago." He said embracing her for another hug. More tears fell down her cheeks but more silent cries than before.

"Thank you Reedus. Thank you….." Terra said hugging him back. More explosions, thunder and lightning ran through the skies as the battle continued on.

"Terra this might not be the time, but when you left the guild 6 years ago, the day before you left you told me you had something you wanted to tell me… do you remember what that might have been?" Reedus asked. Terra got a wide eyed look on her face, did he seriously remember from all those years ago?

Terra pushed away lightly from her embrace with him and looked him in the eyes. Her face got flushed "You seriously remember that from all those years ago?" She asked putting her hands over her mouth.

"You were my best friend Terra, you were more than just a best friend to me. When you told me that you wanted to tell me something I didn't sleep that entire night and then when the master told me you had left with your brother I knew something wasn't right. We presumed you had family issues that you needed to deal with and that you would come back one day. But after years of waiting I gave in to the fact that you might never return. That day that you saved me you were different and I knew you were hiding something but I didn't want to trouble you with questions." Reedus said

"I thought… my brother… he told me he had used illegal magic on everyone in the guild? Memory erasing magic… how did you never forget me?" Terra asked shocked now beyond belief.

"My paintings of you helped me remember. I had forgotten a few things here and there but mostly kept my memory. Though when I asked everyone else they seemed to not even know who Terra Emrenson was." Reedus explained standing to the side of Terra thinking about his past.

"Reedus thank you for remembering me. I am so sorry that I had to leave." Terra said looking at her wrists.

"It's alright Terra you had your reasons. You came back didn't you?" He said smiling at me. He still had the same smile from 6 years ago. He was the most amazingest friend I had ever had!

* * *

**Terra's POV:**

"Reedus… about what I said to you 6 years ago…." I started to say as I looked him in the eye.

"Oui?" Reedus said.

"Well… what I wanted to tell you was…. That I…" I started to say when a loud scream came from outside the guild. I jumped off the table and Reedus stood in front of me ready to protect me when if I needed it.

"I am finished with these games!" Lightning stuck across the sky as the guild doors flew open. The large man named Ovar stood in the doorway a bit bruised up and a few burn marks in his clothes. He walked a few feet into the guild and Reedus started painting on his sketch pad furiously. But Ovar was quicker, his hand stretched out and grew big and swatted Reedus like a fly. He flew through the air and hit the one of the walls. That was the masters magic, was this the power of Draining Magic? I stood in a battle ready stance ready to fight for my life.

"Do not put up a fight Terra or all your friends will suffer greatly." He said looking over at Reedus and back at me with an evil stare. I didn't move, I didn't even dare to speak but that wasn't a really great move on my part. He made his hand grow ten times the size and he slammed it down right on top of Reedus who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"STOP IT!" I yelled running towards him ready to kick his ass. "DRAGON EARTH FIST OF FURRY!" I screamed pulling my right fist back as I extended it to give it to him, he caught my fist and magic exploded right in my face making my fly back into the stage and crash onto the floor. I was dazed for a few minutes wondering how the hell he stopped my magic like that. I felt someone pick me up from my wrist and dragged me across the floor. I felt pretty weak from that blow and couldn't move. When I tried to move my body to stop him it wouldn't move an inch, it felt like it was under some kind of spell.

"Boys rap it up we got the girl." Ovar said as he lifted me off the ground to show everyone his prize. I looked across the battle field many of our guild members lay on the ground unconscious or unable to move others who continued to fight had the scars and bruises to tell they had been fighting for a long time.

"Bull shit!" A familiar voice said It was Natsu, he breathed heavily facing Ovar ready to take him down. "You bastard let her go!" He said running towards him with his fist in the air ready to strike. Ovar who had already anticipated his move swatted him right off the ground and into a nearby building. Lighting filled the grey sky again with warning of not stopping.

_How was this possible? Fairy Tail defeated like this?_

Ovar started walking through the crowd of fighters with me over his shoulder. I looked up seeing the guild grow smaller and smaller the farther we walked away. More and more of Dark Unicorns members stopped fighting and followed Ovar. This couldn't end like this, there had to be another way? I had to do something…

"I can't…. I can't let them die…." I said as I reached my hand out to my fallen guild members. I felt a quick sharp pain on my head as my world started going dark and I was blacked out.

* * *

**OH man! Who can't wait for the next chapter! hope you enjoyed this one! :D Thanks again for reading!***


End file.
